Captive
by happyday girl
Summary: As Fili and Kili reach Hobbiton for the meeting, they decide to have a drink in a tavern- drunken insults lead to a fight, ending with Fili and Kili leaving with the promise of revenge in their heads, thinking it all bravado and drunken words. As they start their journey to Erebor, however, they realise that some words can come back to haunt you... hurt!Fili. Please R&R! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Now all my other fics have finished (well, apart from one or two), I decided it was the perfect time to write another!**

**This will be a multichaptered fic featuring lots of hurt!Fili and Durin feels, so I hope you enjoy! It's set directly before the first film, as you will see ^^**

**Onwards….**

It was dark and drizzly when Fili and Kili finally stumbled upon the boundary for the Shire. They stopped their pony by a low stone wall, looking tiredly up at the fields and hills. The two of them were exhausted, having not being told what to bring they had brought what they thought would be right for a long trek- consequently they were both laden with weapons, clothing and other essentials. Fili was sure most of it would need to be left before they went, but he had wanted them to be prepared.

He looked across at his brother- Kili was flexing his legs astride his pony, head drooping slightly. It wouldn't be long before they reached the house, he guessed. The Wizard, as cryptic as he had been, was very adamant about the meeting place- some house in a place called 'Bag End'.

'How much farther is it?' Kili moaned, hopping down from his pony and coming over to his brother, stretching his back. Fili breathed in, slight nerves bubbling. 'Not far now,' he said, smiling down at his sibling, patting his pony as he too got off it and onto hard ground. 'The Wizard said we should know where the meeting will be when the time comes.'

'What in Durin's name does that mean?' Kili grumbled, before something else grumbled, long and loud in the still of the evening.

'Hungry, are we?' Fili asked, eyebrow asked.

'A little- we haven't stopped since dawn.' Kili nodded, grinning.

'I would give you my provisions, but I'm afraid I ate them about ten leagues back!' Fili shrugged, looking apologetically across at his brother.

Sighing, Kili looked around- he spotted smoke nearby; a chimney. 'Look, houses- there could be a tavern there?'

Fili looked at where his brother was pointing. 'That's leading away from the Shire, or whatever this place is called-'he nodded back at the rolling hills before them. 'I'm sure there's a tavern there?'

'But it's only over there, and I'm hungry now…..' he moaned, making his eyes as wide as they could go.

'Now Kili, don't do that…..don't…' Fili warned, wagging a finger at his brother as Kili started to pout, walking closer to him and cocking his head to the side. He closed his eyes and sighed, utterly defeated. 'Alright, since none of the others have come past yet….but only for a little food, alright?'

'Done!' Kili grinned, before catching hold of both horses' reins and pulling, with Fili rolling his eyes and falling into step beside him.

* * *

After tethering the ponies in a rickety wooden stable, the two of them made their way to the door, pushing it open with the groan of old wood. A haze of smoke wafted over them, before the sweet smell of mead and spices hit them as they walked inside. Around twenty pairs of eyes bored into their own as they reached the bar- everyone had stopped their conversations and drinking to peer down at the newcomers.

Fili looked around defiantly, looking at each of them in turn, before he ignored them and looked up at the barmen. 'Two tankards of mead and some supper for me and my brother here, if you don't mind.' He asked, handing the man some money from his pocket. The man nodded curtly, a humourless smile curling on his greasy face.

Fili nodded his head to a table near the window, 'We'll be over there.' He muttered, before he and Kili walked to it and sat down. Finally, voices started to begin again, and soon the people were back to their conversations, although one or two kept giving them sideways glances.

'You'd think none of them have ever seen a dwarf before…' Kili muttered, shaking his head.

'Perhaps they haven't, and besides- as dwarves go you're hardly a great representation…now they'll are going to think our race looks like they could win beauty contests!' Fili grinned, laughing as Kili aimed a punch at his shoulder from across the table, a punch Fili was all too happy to return.

'Hey!' a man from a table near them said. 'We'll have none of that here!' he spat, before turning back to his drink. 'Savages…' he whispered. He was a muscly looking man with brown hair and eyes, but he wasn't very young.

'What did you just say?' Fili muttered, turning to face him. He guessed his exhaustion and hunger was getting to him; he wouldn't react to petty insults normally.

'Leave it Fili….' Kili growled, eyes wide as he pulled his brother back round. 'He's not worth it…'

'Did you not hear what he said about us?' Fili growled, but he did lower his head as the barman brought over their drinks. 'Food won't be long.' He stated, before turning away before either of them could answer.

The two of them sat back, giving each other wide eyed looks. 'Friendly place…' Kili muttered, taking a long draught from his tankard.

'It would seem so…we should make for Bag End as soon as we're done here.' Fili replied.

'And what would two savages such as you be wanting with the 'obbits?' A man slurred from the bar. He had greying black hair, his vicious looking blue eyes narrowed at the two of them.

Fili sat up, visibly bristling at his tone. 'Fili…' Kili whispered, but this time his brother took no heed.

'That's none of your business, is it?' he growled, eyes shining. 'And if you call us that word once more I'll give you reason to call me savage.'

'Which word?' the man feigned confusion, his one missing front tooth only making him look more absurd.

'Oh….savage!' he laughed out loud, proud of his joke.

'Right….' Fili growled, making to stand up.

'NO! Fili stop! We don't need this now!' he muttered, jumping up and pushing Fili back into his seat before sitting beside him. He pushed his tankard into Fili's shaking hands. 'Drink this and shut up- we'll just eat and be gone, like you said…' he nodded. Fili threw his hand off and moved closer to the wall, breathing heavily. 'Stupid men and their arrogance….' He growled, making sure as many people heard as possible.

'What did you say?' the man spat. Kili looked around and inwardly groaned; the man was now joined by what only could be described as a ragtag posse of drunken idiots. This only made them more dangerous, in his opinion.

'I'm sure you heard!' Fili called back, shaking his head. 'Stupid as well as drunks….makes sense.' He added.

'Fili…' Kili groaned, but he knew his brother had a point. This insult, however, seemed to have pushed the men right over their comfort area in drunken squabbles.

'You stupid little- let us show you how we deal with savages in this part of the world!' the man snarled, standing up (with a little help from one of his friends).

'NO! No no…my brother didn't mean anything- he's just a hot head….' Kili jumped up, palms outstretched. He could feel Fili stand behind him, but he wouldn't be releasing the blond fireball just yet.

'Out of the way, before I knock you down too!' he growled, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. Kili smelt the reek of alcohol on his breath- he looked up, dark eyes narrowed. He grabbed his hand and pulled it off, looking him straight in the eyes. 'I'd like to see you try.' He muttered.

'What are you going to do, bat your eyelashes at me?' the man joked, earning laughs from behind him. Kili grinned back at him, before forcefully pushing the man back- he toppled over his table, sending his tankard flying.

'Kili!' Fili muttered, standing up and coming over to join him. 'What happened to sit down and shut up?'

Kili shrugged. 'He started it.' he replied, before standing ready as one of the men's pals came up, fists raised. A well- aimed punch in the jaw sent him to the ground, now littered with empty tankards. 'Time to go, I think….' He muttered, massaging his knuckles.

'Not so fast!' a voice from behind his called- before he could turn he heard Fili yell out in surprise, and stars erupted behind his eyes as something hard hit his head. He fell to his knees, hissing in pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Leave him alone!' he heard Fili call, voice livid. 'Your problem was with me, not him!'

A shadow appeared in front of him, but as Kili looked up he was relieved that it was Fili, not another man who had stood over him.

He staggered upright, almost falling into the bar as he stood, breathing heavily.

'Now we're going to leave now!' Fili shouted to the rapt silence of the room; everyone else, who seemed to be used to frequent brawls, stood or sat at tables at the other side of the room, looking over at them with mild interest. Even the barman himself was looking on idly, wiping glasses with a greasy cloth.

The man laughed, deep in his throat. 'Oh no….you've just made the biggest mistake of your life, savage!' he called, eyes ablaze with anger.

'Well we'll see about that!' Fili spat back, letting the insult wash over him- plenty of times he had been warned with the same words. No one had ever gone ahead with it.

'Yes,' the man muttered, stepping forwards. 'We will.'

Fili shook his head, wry smile on his lips. 'As my brother said- I'd like to see you try.' With that he bent and hauled Kili to his feet. 'Let's get out of here.' He muttered, before the two of them went back to their table and picked up their dropped tankards.

With everyone still surveying the scene as a normal occurrence, they placed the tankards on the bar, with Fili placing more money on the wooden surface. 'For any damage we caused.' He muttered, before giving the man one final look- he was still standing in the middle of the room as if he'd been clubbed in the head by a troll. With Kili leading the way, still massaging his head, the two of them left the tavern, the door swinging shut behind them with a heavy thud.

The man stood very still, before someone behind him spoke up, voice slurring. 'Are you just going to let them walk out like that?'

He turned, dark smile playing on his lips. 'They said they were off to Bag End, didn't they?' he said to the room at large. He turned back to the door, watching Fili and Kili as they mounted their ponies and started the last leg of their journey 'They've got to come back down the hill, and when they do…..we'll be waitin' for them.'

* * *

Night had well and truly fallen by the time the two of them reached Bag End, and the small crop of houses in the area. 'How's your head?' Fili asked, looking across at his brother with concerned eyes.

'Sore, but I'll live.' He smiled back, getting off his horse and looking round.

'I've been thinking….what happened tonight-'Kili started.

'I'm sorry about tonight; I should have held my tongue better….' Fili cut across him, head slightly bowed. 'Not one of my best moments.'

'He was asking for it, calling us those names!' Kili retorted. 'But….maybe we shouldn't tell Thorin that it happened- he might think badly of us, considering he hasn't seen us in a while.'

Fili looked at his brother, knowing he was right. 'Agreed.' He nodded, rolling his eyes. 'Now, Gandalf said he put a sign on the door of the house we'd be seeking- let's start looking.'

Kili nodded, and the two of them began walking up and down the houses, looking at each of their doors. As they approached a few of them they could see little faces peering at them from behind the curtains, and they could distinctly hear locks being drawn in a couple of them as they got closer.

Just as they began giving up hope Kili pointed to a door in particular. 'It's here!' he called.

Fili looked; the sigil was glowing bright silver in the darkness, the green door behind it illuminated.

'Let's go then.' He muttered. The two of them walked to the door, with Kili ringing the doorbell.

The door was opened to reveal a flustered looking Hobbit in a patchwork dressing gown.

'Fili.' Fili addressed himself into a stunned silence.

'And Kili.' Kili added, before they both bowed low.

'At your service.'

**Well, there you have it- I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I will try my hardest to at least update once a week, maybe twice if I can ^^**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you're the best!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, there's a little A/N at the bottom of this as well!**

**Onwards...**

Kili sat back, full and contented, and watched the others talk amongst themselves- the Hobbit was too busy running around making sure they didn't chink any of his mother's prized glasses and inspecting the washed up crockery to really notice anything, even in his own house. He watched Thorin fill his pipe at the other end of the table, before his Uncle caught his eye. A smile passed his lips and he nodded, a sentiment Kili reciprocated; it seemed like an age since they had had a proper conversation, what with Fili and his travels around their homeland and Thorin always going off to the other clans to speak with their leaders.

Gandalf, who was sitting next to the leader of their Company, tutted and poked Thorin's shoulder just as he was about to lift the pipe to his mouth. 'Bilbo doesn't approve of smoking indoors- he has a bench outside.' He muttered, nodding to the Hobbit as he now approached the table, eyes wary at the revellers still in his house.

It had now been a little while since Bilbo had read the never ending contract- and since he fainted onto his dining room floor- and the Hobbit still couldn't quite believe what he had read. He had told Gandalf and the others time and time again, and then another time, that he just wasn't interested, that he didn't want to go on this silly quest for something that didn't concern him….but would they listen? No, they just carried on with their business as if it had already been decided and he was coming whether he wanted to or not- well, that wasn't about to happen, oh no- he was a Baggins, and more than that; he was a Took, and no one told a Took what to do…well, perhaps the Took's mother, of course.

'I still don't know why you need me.' He muttered, hoping again to make them see sense. Fili looked up at his words, a small part of him feeling a bit sorry for him, but they really did need his help.

'Relax, my dear Bilbo…' he heard Balin mutter from the top of his Sherry glass. 'We only need you for one small thing, nothing too taxing…'

'Nothing too taxing? You want me to steal- from a dragon! You do know….what a dragon actually is, right?'

'Of course he does!' Thorin growled, rolling his eyes and standing up- Bilbo stepped back, eyes wide. Thorin tried not to smile; instead he held up his pipe and quirked an eyebrow.

'Oh, right…' Bilbo muttered, feeling a little foolish- these Dwarves make look brutish, but he hoped they had higher standards than to kill a Hobbit in his own house.

As everyone watched Thorin head out Kili stood, stretching. 'Need some fresh air- coming?' he asked his brother, but Fili shook his head and reached for another glass of ale. Shrugging, Kili picked his way round the chairs and to the doorway leading to the living area. He peeked into the area that housed an armchair next to a roaring fire- Bilbo was sat there, head in his hands. He cleared his throat to get his attention- Bilbo started, looking round with round eyes.

'Relax, its only me.' He called, raising his hands.

'Oh.' The Hobbit replied as he sank back, eyes to the fire. 'I wish people would stop telling me to relax.' He muttered, more to himself than the Dwarf stood awkwardly next to him.

'Listen,' Kili said, dropping to his haunches for lack of a seat. 'I know this is….a big thing for you-'

'You have no idea.'

'Well, what you are doing- could be doing- for us, we've been waiting an age for….you'd be helping us reclaim a homeland.' Kili said, giving him a smile.

'But why me? Why do I have to be the Hobbit to do it?'

'The Wizard…he works in strange ways….it is not always clear.' Kili agreed- he had never met a more cryptic person in his life.

Bilbo sighed, shaking his head. 'But I'm just a Hobbit, a simple, run of the mill Hobbit….'

'But you could be hero, a saviour of an entire race…' Kili added, shrugging. 'I cannot force you to come, and neither can anyone else- this is a choice for you and you alone. But know this- you would be doing a great thing, and see all these Dwarves at your table?' They both turned and looked at the rabble of Dwarves at Bilbo's table, now talking merrily to each other. Kili turned back to Bilbo '- they would all be eternally grateful, and in your debt.'

Bilbo turned back, eyebrows knotted together, one hand under his chin as he looked back into the fire, unwilling to hold Kili's eye contact.

'Kili, leave him- he has made his choice.' Thorin growled from the door. Kili sighed but nodded, standing up and straightening his tunic as Bilbo still looked away. 'Just think on it, please?' he whispered, before walking in the direction of his Uncle.

They stood outside in the crisp night air, watching the twinkling lights in the windows of the little houses in the Shire. 'Nice place.' Kili observed.

'Like a rabbit run.' Thorin muttered, face illuminated as he puffed on his pipe. Kili got his own out- he didn't often smoke, but when Thorin was in one of these moods it was best to keep him company. They stood in silence for a while, just puffing away and listening to the night. 'It's too quiet here- where is the noise of the children? Fighting? Machinery?' Thorin asked, eyes narrowed.

'Perhaps they are all sleeping,' Kili replied, looking around too. 'We didn't see many of them when we came up here.'

'Hmmm…' His Uncle muttered. He turned and studied his nephew; 'I see you and your brother look well enough these days.' He muttered. Kili nodded, not really knowing if this was a compliment or not- he turned to refill his pipe, before he stiffened as Thorin reached out and patted his head.

'What-' he asked, but his Uncle cut across them, showing him his fingers.

'Why have you got blood in your hair? Let me see your head…' he growled, putting his pipe down and pulling Kili to the bench. 'I….fell off the pony is all….' Kili muttered- he hadn't realised he had hurt his head _that_ much when the man from the tavern hit him.

He sat still nonetheless as Thorin rootled around in his hair to see his scalp. 'It's not deep, but you should clean it before we set out- and be careful!' he grumbled, hitting his head lightly.

'I will, something spooked her….' Kili explained, the lie coming uncomfortably easy to his lips.

'Hmmm…'

'What are you two doing out here?' Fili spoke out of nowhere, causing them both to start, looking up at him with wide eyes. 'Dolt.' Thorin admonished, but he smiled anyway at his eldest nephew as he walked outside, stretching. 'You failed to mention your brother getting injured when we spoke when I arrived?' he said pointedly.

'I…well….' Fili muttered, looking to Kili- his brother, who was sitting a little behind their uncle, pointed to his head, before using his hands to motion a horse clip clopping along.

'Oh…yes- well, it was only small….he doesn't have far to fall from a pony, does he?' Fili gabbled, catching on. 'I'll make sure he cleans it before we go.'

'Alright.' Thorin nodded, satisfied. 'We leave in the morning, but early- with this burglar, or not.' He stood, brushing down his coat as his nephews nodded. He turned and walked away, back towards the house. He bade them goodnight before shutting the door, leaving the brothers alone.

'Where are we going to sleep?' Kili asked, frowning.

'I don't know, perhaps Bilbo has enough room for us all.' Fili shrugged. He pushed Kili's shoulder, grinning. 'Nice pony, by the way!' he said, laughing as Kili shook his head and rolled his eyes.

'I knew we should have thought of a story in case he found out!'

'Well, we shouldn't have to lie anymore- as long as we don't travel along the road near that tavern!' Fili smiled, shaking his head.

'I'm sure it was all talk- they wouldn't dare do anything, especially not with the others there!' Kili smiled, before he yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. 'Well, I'm going to see where Thorin expects us all to sleep….I'll save you a bit of floor space if you want to stay out here awhile?'

'No, I'll come in- the quiet is making me uneasy.' Fili shuddered, turning to the door while his brother chuckled. 'What's so funny?'

'I never noticed how alike you and Uncle are, that's all…'

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

'Not sure yet…' Kili muttered, grinning as Fili pushed him into the door, rolling his eyes.

'Go on, get in before I lock you outside for the night!' he laughed, before taking one last look into the darkened landscape of Bag End and shutting the door with a snap.

**All the action will come up in the next chapter or two, don't worry- I just need to do the setting up, which takes a couple of chapters!**

**There will be no update next week owing to the fact that I'm on holiday, sorry! But don't worry, I have a clear idea on this so expect at least 2 chapters the week after! I'm quite excited about this one!**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**X **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Well, I'm back from my holiday and fresh with inspiration, both for this and a couple of other ideas (I totally blame ThornyHedge for the AU I'm currently tapping away at ^^)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's where the action really starts!**

**Onwards…. **

The morning came about too soon for Kili's liking- the sun had only just peeped from behind misty clouds when Thorin had roused them. As he got dressed and put his things together, however, the excited atmosphere of the others getting ready had made him smile once more. It was finally happening.

As he walked down the dark corridor with the others, making their way to the front door and outside, he caught a glimpse of a closed door to his left. Bilbo's bedroom door, he supposed.

He slowed a bit, biting his lip- should he tell them they were off, and wouldn't bother him again?

'What are you doing?' Fili said, making him jump a little.

'Nothing, just…' he motioned the door, shrugging a bit. Fili looked at the door too, before shrugging with him and shaking his head. 'He's made his choice- come on, lets go.' Together the two of them walked to the front part of the house where Oin and Balin were stood, rifling through their packs to make sure they had everything they needed. 'No chance of the Hobbit coming?' Balin asked, looking hopefully over Kili's shoulder. 'I don't think so, no.' Kili replied, before catching Thorin's eye at the door. 'He's made his choice,' he finished, before walking with Fili to join their Uncle.

'Fresh morning.' Fili observed, squinting a little in the dawn light.

'Aye, a good time to make a move.' Thorin nodded.

'Which should be any time now, I gather?' Gandalf's voice floated through from outside- Fili looked past his uncle to see him sitting on Bilbo's bench, smoking.

'Yes, we'll go now.' Thorin nodded, a determined edge to his voice as he looked after the horizon.

The boys and their uncle stood back as the others traipsed out the door, before Kili shut it with a small snap, not wanting to awaken the slumbering occupant. He once again hovered a little more than he should have, but he gave himself a little shake before turning away, smiling at his kin.

'We ride till nightfall, we should cover some good ground with weather like this,' Thorin said to the group, before he led them to a small field where everyone had paddocked their ponies.

After everyone was settled upon their respective steed, with all their equipment safely stowed about them, Thorin gave the order to move off.

* * *

They had ridden for around ten miles, and the sun had risen steadily, giving off nice warmth on the dwarves' backs as they rode along, happy and content in their journey. Most of them were talking about themselves, leaning backwards and forwards on their ponies to talk to their neighbours on either side of them- Kili prodded Fili, who was riding behind him, and nodded his head to the front; Thorin was riding with Gandalf, and they were both riding in what seemed to be a strained silence.

Fili grinned to himself, shaking his head. Thorin never was a good travelling companion.

They had ambled past the last of Hobbiton a couple of miles back, with their little holes dotted here and there, as well as their inns and taverns; Kili had given Fili a look as they passed the one they had gone in the previous night. Everything seemed calm again, with the people coming and going quite pleasantly. He relaxed in his saddle after that, reassured that nothing was going to happen.

They reached a forest soon after, densely populated with thick trees and bushes. Thorin stopped everyone to convalesce and gather their surroundings.

Kili stretched atop his pony, scratching his back before looking behind them, at the rolling hills of the Shire spreading out as far as he could see.

He squinted into one particular part, using his hand to shade his eyes- there was a group of people walking in their direction, quite far back, but definitely coming towards them. Probably a hunting party or something, he mused to himself, before turning back and pushing it from his mind. Fili pushed his canteen of water into hands with a smile, and he drank some of the cool water, wiping his face and stowing the canteen in his pack- trust Fili to remember it, where he had forgotten.

He made his pony trot forwards and made his way to his uncle, who was talking to Gandalf in hushed tones. 'Gandalf says there is a further clearing about five miles ahead- it is well covered and big enough for us to camp the night. We shall make for it for nightfall- I want you and your brother to scout ahead and locate it for us.' He instructed, looking to both his nephews as Fili joined them. 'It isn't too far,' Gandalf said, puffing on his pipe. 'just a little way straight ahead, then bear left through a small thicket of trees, and if I remember correctly, its just around the corner from that.'

'If you remember?' Thorin growled, looking to the Wizard with dark eyes. 'I thought you knew where you were going?'

'My memory sometimes fails me, Thorin Oakenshield, is that a crime?' Gandalf retorted, rolling his eyes. 'Besides, we cannot get too lost, we're still in range of the Shire- nothing dangerous out here, I can assure you.'

'No one can give that assurance- danger can lurk around the most unexpected corners.' Thorin argued, but he gave Kili a smile as he and his brother readied their ponies once more.

'Come on then,' Fili said, grinning over at his brother. 'Let us start our adventure!'

'After you!' Kili allowed, grinning as Fili bowed low on his pony and cantered forwards onto the woodland trail. The two of them rode in silence as the forest settled around them; the smells of earth and greenery rose to their noses, as did the sounds of chirruping birds that hit their ears.

'This is nice, isn't it?' Kili said after a while, looking about them with a smile on his face.

'Bit quiet for me.' Fili replied, eyeing the clearing suspiciously. Kili wrinkled his nose at his back, shaking his head. 'You can be so paranoid sometimes…' he muttered.

'Better paranoid than dead, brother- remember that.' Came his reply.

They rode in a contented silence after that, occasional broken by Fili pointing out a bird breed or telling Kili to control his pony better. Kili was starting to get bored when he suddenly heard a crack of a branch. He sat upright and looked about; nothing. 'Did you hear that?' he asked Fili. Fili shook his head and slowed his pony, listening intently. 'Probably a deer or something.' He said after a while of hearing nothing. Kili nodded at that assumption, and they continued- suddenly they heard it again, louder, closer.

'A deer?' Kili questioned, quirking an eyebrow at his brother.

'What, then?'

'I don't know….badger?' Kili said, pouting as Fili snorted, shaking his head. Fili was just about to tease his brother mercilessly when he gave a cry as he saw movement behind him- a man had run out of the bushes behind them brandishing a length of thick rope. 'Kili!' Fili could only warn him before the man ran at his brother, pulling the rope across his chest and wrenching him off his pony with a cry of alarm and pain.

'Hey!' Fili yelled, scrambling off his own pony and reaching for his knife- the man who held his brother looked up at him at Fili advanced on him; he held up his own knife- a large hunting knife- and pressed it against a struggling Kili's neck. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you, savage.' He said, eyes flashing.

'Savage…' Fili muttered, feeling his heart sink in his chest. This couldn't be happening…

'Let him go, and I'll let you go on your way, nothing more said.' He bargained, one palm outstretched, the other still holding his blade.

The man pressed the knife still harder to Kili's neck- Fili saw his brother wince, every movement making him angrier. 'Let him go now!' he shouted, hoping Thorin and the others weren't too far behind.

'Or what?' the man said, grinning sardonically. 'You come anywhere near- and I'll gut him like a fish!' he threatened, changing arms so he had Kili in a headlock now, with the blade now across his stomach, the steel glinting in the sunlight.

'No, wait! What do you want?' Fili said, eyes widening as he saw this man was deadly serious.

'Fili…' Kili said, attempting to shake his head at him before the man tightened his grip, making him gag a little.

'We want a word with you.' Another voice sounded behind him, but before Fili could turn he felt a sickening pain in the back of his head- he fell to the ground in front of Kili, who gave a strangled cry as his brother hit the floor, unmoving.

'NO! Fili!' he yelped, kicking and struggling against the man who still held him tight. The man hit him in the face with his elbow, but this time it didn't seem to have an effect on him. 'Leave him be!' he called to the man who was now advancing on his fallen brother. 'Take me in his place! Let him go!'

'Oh no, we're not interested in you- this is the savage that crossed us.' He said, grabbing Fili by the shoulders and pulling him upwards. 'Let him go and we can sort this out between us!' Kili argued, growling as the man pulled him upwards as well as he stood up. 'I did as much as him!' he added, eyes angry as he faced the man.

'Maybe we should take him too- he could go for help.' The man behind him said, an edge of concern in his voice.

'No- Bein only wanted the fair one. Tie the other to the tree and leave him to rot.' The man said, turning away from Kili as he began to drag Fili along the ground to the other side of the clearing.

'No! Fili! Wait!' Kili yelled, shaking his head as he watched his brother get taken away. He turned and began punching and kicking the man holding him, anything to get free and get to his brother, before he lost sight of him completely… the punch sent him spinning to the clearing floor, sprawled on his back- the kick that followed was the blow than turned his world to darkness.

**Oh no, poor boys- what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter….it will hopefully arrive at least by Sunday, don't worry!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This will be where the hurt!Fili finally starts, so warnings for violence from here on in!**

**Onwards...**

Fili came to tied to a chair, a sack covering his head and a gag in his mouth, the taste of blood seeping through the cloth and onto his tongue. He lifted his head groggily, blinking through pain emulating from the back of his head. He heard muttering from somewhere in front of him- he moved his arms, tried to flex his wrists; sharp pains flew down his forearms, making him inhale in sudden pain. His hands were tightly tied to the chair by what felt like leather straps, and as he attempted to move his legs he felt that they were also tied.

'Looks like someone is awake!' he heard a voice say from in front of him, before the sack was roughly pulled upwards. He blinked in the scant light, eyes searching for Kili in the gloom of the room he now found himself in. It looked like a stone cottage, its windows long boarded up; dried leaves littered the floor, and a cold chill seeped under the rotting door. When he couldn't locate him his eyes instead settled on the three figures stood in front of him, smiles on their faces- the men from the tavern. Growling under his gag he struggled against his bonds, but that only served to cause more pain in his hands; he sat back, breathing heavily as he assessed the situation.

The man in the middle cocked his head to the side, eyes boring into his- 'finished?' he muttered, chuckling as Fili growled at him; he felt dried blood running from his nose down to his chin as he did so. 'Good,' the man added, standing back to join the two other people in the room. 'In case you were wondering, the other dwarf you were with is dead- we cut his throat and left him on the path when we took you.'

'Ngghhh!' Fili yelped, shaking his head with wide eyes. It couldn't be true- Kili couldn't be dead….

'I'm afraid so….he did put up a good fight though, we'll give him that, won't we boys?' the man said, the two other men nodding and muttering beside him. Fili shook his head again, disbelieving, desperate for it to be lies.

'So it looks like it's just you, doesn't it?' the man said, smiling across at Fili, who regarded him with abject anger.

'Remember me?' he asked lightly, pointing to himself. Fili knew just who he was, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting on that he did.

The man stepped forwards, the punch sending Fili's head flinging backwards- his nose felt like it was on fire, but he sat still, eyes not leaving the man's. 'I said- do you remember me?' he repeated- Fili thought it was best that he acknowledged him this time; he nodded once, feeling blood dribbling down his chin.

'See, not that hard, is it, savage?' the man said, clapping his hands sarcastically. Fili growled from behind his gag, trying to move his wrists and feet from their binds.

'You're not going anywhere, so you might as well get comfortable…' the man said, spotting what he was doing. 'You're going to learn what happens when you insult me and my friends- savage or not.' He said, nodding to the two other men in the room. He walked over to a small wooden table near one of the windows, a woven sack sitting open- he pulled out a small blade, the steel glinting in the scant light.

'We may live near the 'Obbits, but that doesn't mean we're all as peaceful as they are….' He said, holding the blade up and looking at it, before turning back to Fili. 'You shouldn't have come to that tavern- you don't belong here, with decent folk,' he said, shaking his head as he stepped forwards.

'We aint' seen a dwarf round these parts for 'undreds of years- we don't need your kind sniffing around here!'

Fili snorted, a dawning comprehension on how idiotic this situation was coming upon him- these men had truly done all this because they felt threatened by his and Kili's mere presence? He would have laughed outright in his face if he could.

'Think its funny, do you?' the man asked, advancing more. Fili stopped as he heard his tone, before his eyes fell on the blade he was carrying; it was his own, a handcrafted blade made by Thorin during his exile after the sacking of Erebor. It was his most prized possession, and as the man stepped closer, it dawned on him what was about to happen here. He struggled against his bonds but he could see it was no use- the man brought the blade closer, eyes almost manically wide. The blade whistled past him at face height, making Fili throw his head backwards to miss it- the man laughed, the sound echoing painfully in his ears. 'Good reflexes, savage!' he praised him, making Fili sneer at him from behind his gag. The blade once again came at him, but this time it was impossible for Fili to escape it- he yelped as it bit into his shoulder, an ice cold pain flourishing as his tunic split open and blood seeped down his arm. 'Oh….' The man whispered, regarding the blood with little interest-'….not that good, it seems.' He stepped backwards as Fili fought to regain composure- he wasn't about to give this fool any amount of satisfaction. The man walked backwards, chuckling, before walking back to the bag, rootling around in it, whistling a tune as he went. Fili eyed the two other men in the room- they both stared back, faces set into permanent frowns; Fili lost all hope of getting one of them on his side.

'Ah ha!' the man at the table said, pulling out another blade with a flourish- this wasn't one of Fili's, and as he eyed the serrated edges his eyes widened; what was this man, a butcher?

As the man advanced once more one of the other men coughed, getting his attention- 'Bein, there were others with him, apart from the one he was with, do you think we shou-'he began to say, but Bein cut across him, eyes flashing. 'Not here! We speak outside, dolt!' he spat, waving the man away as he proffered an apology.

As the man scuttled away he stopped, turning slowly back to Fili, whose heart had leapt at the thought of the others being so close. 'Others, you say?' he whispered, a terrible smile creeping across his features. 'Well, this changes everything….' He finished, looking from Fili to the other men- he walked back to the table and laid the blade with the serrated edge back on the wooden surface. 'We stick with the original plan, but…' his voice took on a sing-song quality as he stepped forwards, drawing something out of his leather jerkin.

'We've got an added bonus,' he said, the glint of his knife reflecting in his eyes as he advanced on the dwarf.

'What's that?' one of the men asked, nonplussed.

'A hostage, you idiot!' Bein spat, shaking his head. 'And if he's travelling with others….a valuable one at that.'

Fili's eyes widened, his flesh creeping as the man advanced, the blade in his palm. His heart plummeted as he thought of Thorin and the others, and Kili…..oh Kili…. His eyes misted over as the man's words rushed round his head. Kili had to be ok, he just had to be- why couldn't he have been stronger, defended him better? He looked up, blue eyes steely as the man stood facing him- the blade flew into his face, and Fili squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

* * *

Kili woke to find Thorin roughly shaking his shoulder, saying his name over and over again- he blinked hard as pain bloomed in his face. 'Wh-what?' he stammered, shaking his head as Thorin stopped and sat back, worry in his eyes. 'What in Durin's name happened?' he barked, before getting out a small blade- Kili looked about himself and found that he was tethered to a tree, bound by thick rope. 'I….we were ambushed, I- Fili? Is he ok?' he cried, craning his neck to see beyond his uncle. Everyone else was stood a little to the side, shocked and confused looks on their faces. Thorin looked over at him after cutting his bonds. 'He's not here.' He said shortly, helping his nephew up- concern was flaring in his chest, but he knew he had to appear strong, if only for Kili's sake.

'What happened here?' he asked again, putting a hand on Kili's shoulder. 'We heard your cries but when we arrived we found you tied to the tree, and your brother was gone.' He explained, walking him over to Gandalf, who was looking around with a frown on his face.

Kili shook his head, mind whirring. 'We didn't think they'd really go through with it…' he whispered, eyes to the ground as their stupidity made him cringe.

'Who? Go through with what?' Thorin asked, taking Kili by the shoulders and shaking him a little when he didn't reply. 'Come on Kili- who? What are you talking about?'

'Some men in a tavern….we thought they were bluffing….' Kili replied, horror piercing his heart.

'About what? Speak to me straight, I beg you!' Thorin growled, trying not to let irritation flare.

'Fili and I got into a…a disagreement with some men in a tavern last night, before we arrived at the burglar's house. They threatened us, and we walked out, not thinking anything of it.' Kili explained, gently feeling his bruised face. 'One of them pulled me off my pony, held a knife to my throat-'Thorin growled deep in his throat at that, but let him continue. '-they hit Fili over the head and dragged him off, and when I tried to get away the one holding me kicked me in the face…' he finished, shivering slightly as more pain flourished.

'Menknurlan….' Thorin spat, the insult echoing in the clearing. He put an arm around his nephew and squeezed, feeling Kili shudder with cold and pain under his arm. 'You're safe now- we need to find your brother, and show these kidnappers just what happens when you cross Dwarves.' He said, eyes dark as he looked around at the company. 'Everyone spread out! They couldn't have gone far, not with Fili unconscious as Kili describes!' he pushed the mental image away, instead walking forwards, eyes scanning the forest. 'They would have left tracks- find them!'

Kili was just about to follow his uncle, but Gandalf gently held him back, shaking his head. 'Stay here with me, you can hardly stand up, my dear fellow.' He said, before reaching into his robe- Kili was about to protest when he was presented with a bottle of blue liquid. 'It will help with the pain,' Gandalf explained as he un-stoppered it and pressed it into Kili's palm. 'It won't take it away completely but it'll do just fine.' He said, smiling as Kili took a sip. 'Thank you,' he whispered, feeling some of the pain slip away, but it did nothing for the worry and pain in his heart as he thought back to the last time he had seen his brother.

'Thorin, over here!' Balin's voice wafted over to them, making Kili instantly alert- he stumbled over to him as Thorin also joined them. An envelope was tacked to a tree by a blade, a blade that was all too familiar… 'That's Fili's knife!' Kili exclaimed, reaching out and wrenching the envelope downwards- it felt heavy in his palm as he opened it with shaking fingers. He looked inside, eyes widening as he looked upon the contents- he dropped the envelope with a cry, turning away with tears in his eyes as Thorin dived for it, a slew of dwarvish insults littering the air as the company saw what was inside….there was a hastily written note, almost illegible, and settled inside the paper was a braid….Fili's braid.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Sorry for the cliffie, I had to end it somewhere!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

Fili sat alone in the cold room, waiting and testing his bonds again; he shook his head, heart sinking as the familiar weight and clink of his braid didn't appear, the hair not bumping against his temple like it normally did. It felt like a part of his very being had been severed, but he told himself that things could have gone much worse, if the glint that had been in Bein's eyes was anything to go by. After he had chopped off his braid he had written a short note on some paper on the table, looking it over under candlelight, before slipping the braid inside and giving it and his blade to the other two men, muttering something to them before they walked out, leaving just he and Fili in the room.

Fili had regarded him with an angered intensity, but didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much what he had just done meant to him.

Bein didn't seem remotely interested, either- he'd paced the room, giving him an occasional glance and a glaring, toothy smile. Fili resolved to staring at the floor, counting the leaves curling at his feet, the gag preventing him from doing anything to improve his situation.

His mind had wandered to Kili, and what it meant if these men's words were true. If it were true, it meant that he had probably died frightened and alone, on an unfamiliar road, for no other reason than for being a dwarf. His hands curled, the leather biting into the flesh, but now Fili didn't care. Let them do what they wanted to to him, he had lost one of the few tethers to this world, what did he care now?

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched, screeching sound- Bein sharpening his knife on a whetstone. The man caught him watching; smiling sardonically he showed him the blade, eyes narrowed. 'Like it?' He asked, cocking his head to the side like he had done before. 'Don't you worry none- if the group you were with do as they're told, I will have no reason to use this...' He finished, before shrugging, a horrible glint in his eyes. 'O'course, if you were to play up...well, I'd have no choice, would I?' He walked over to Fili, who despite his best intentions moved his head backwards as the blade came toward his face again. Their eyes locked, blue intensity meeting dirty grey, before Bein did something Fili totally didn't expect; he lowered his gag.

Fili licked his lips, tongue roving over congealing blood, before opening his tired jaws.

'What do you want?' He managed to get out, his throat still dry.

'Haven't you been listening, savage?' The man said, shaking his head.

'Why?' Fili went on, shaking his own head as he tried to wrap his head around everything. 'Why resort to this?'

The man laughed,placing a finger across his top and bottom lip as if he was thinking.

'You and the other one came into a place we called our own, fighting and being arrogant...you come into OUR tavern, expecting to be treated as decent folk, when in reality you are savages, freaks from a time past gone!' He yelled, eyes ablaze.

Fili sat back, wondering just how much hate one person could hold. 'I apologise for the way we may have acted, and for being hot tempered with you, I really do- but there was no need to do this! You c-' the backhanded blow sent his face to the side; he sat back, breathing heavily as his cheek stung. He slowly turned back to Bein,whose face had contorted into a fixture of hate mixed with insanity.

'And you call me savage?' Fili whispered with a shake of his head.

Bein had stood back at that, his face upturned in a sneer. 'I've grown up hearing stories of the evilness and madness of the dwarven race...there is nothing I could possibly do to make me anything like you!' He spat, the knife still in his hand. Fili suppressed a frustrated laugh, but settled instead for a snort; these people knew nothing of the dwarven race except bastardised stories and blatant lies.

'When we set out from The Shire to capture you, we only had one goal- kill the one you were with, and then carve you up as a warning to any other trespasser...to show them what happens to folk who wander on our paths that don't deserve it.'

'Please, I already apologised!' Fili growled; now anger was setting in. The man raised his hand to strike him again, but the look in his eyes must have perturbed him, for he lowered his hand moments later. He breathed hard, as if collecting himself. 'But my boys bring news of a company, a group of you...'

'Please...leave them be! Your quarrel was with me and me alone!' Fili cried- he had heard the conversation that had taken place earlier, but he still had to try and stop them.

' I don't intend to kill them, savage! I leave the slaughter of innocents to your kind!' Bein spat, the blade now dangerously close to Fili's face once more.

' They must have money, riches, goods...we intend to ransom you for everything they have!'

Fili sat back again, knowing full well that Thorin and the rest of the group held no such riches. He didn't like to think what would happen once Bein and his men figured that out.

'We...my company and I...we are but simple dwarves, I-' the punch almost knocked him off his chair, and as Bein screamed in his face lines of spittle fell onto his cheeks.

' Do not lie to me! I did not grow up just hearing about the madness of dwarves! I grew up on tales of vast wealth, of the arrogance of dwarven kings, of hoards of gold, rubies and diamonds! You expect me to think your company of many dwarves do not have such riches?!'

'You have it all wrong, y-'

'How? Tell me savage, how could all those stories be wrong!'

'What you heard of happened an age ago, maybe even two ages! We hold no such treasure anymore, you must believe me, I-'

The slap echoed off the stone walls, and as Fili reeled from this latest assault Bein roughly pulled up his gag, pulling it tight around his mouth. 'You lie, as I knew you would! Your race are arrogant...you would keep the treasure to yourself while us simple folk starve and die below you! Well not me, and not my family!' He spat, tightening Fili's already tight bonds on his hands.

'But know this- if your company does not come through on our demands, if they pretend as you have done, and lie that they have no such treasure...' He held up the blade for Fili to see. 'I assure you I will use this blade, and not just once...' He stood up, admiring his handiwork- Fili glared up at him, an icy cold panic now settling into his chest as he processed the man's words.

'If you make it from this room, you will not be the dwarf you once were.'

Fili looked down at the floor at that, unwilling to give this madman anymore of his time- Bein chuckled at that, before stepping forwards and ruffling his hair with a calloused hand; Fili threw it off with a growl. Laughing, Bein stepped backwards, and Fili could hear him gathering the contents of the bag on the table. Moments later he heard the door open, then slam shut forcefully, the sound of boots on gravel slowly trailing away.

Only then, only then in the quiet and coldness of this stone prison, did Fili finally allow his emotions to overcome him. Tears streaked his cheeks, wet sobs threatening to choke him as images swirled in his mind of Kili lying motionless on the road, of Thorin and the others finding him, of his beloved brother going where he could not follow...

And now, as the night drew in around him, Fili shook with coldness and emotion. His sobs subsided into wet sniffles, and he sat still, listening for any sign of Thorin, of anyone in the dusk.

* * *

'What does it say? What does it say, uncle?' Kili pleaded, eyes wide as he watched Thorin read the note again- dusk was fast falling in the forest, leaving the group with no alternative than to travel to the clearing he and Fili had been tasked with finding, and making a camp for the night. Once they had settled, Thorin had re-read the note, holding it away from Kili for as long as he could; the message did not bode well, and his heart had only just stopped beating rapidly in his chest, anger and fear coursing his system- he did not want Kili to know, for as long as he could.

'Kili...listen to me, I-'

'He's my brother! I need to see what it says, please!' Kili growled, leaping for the note and snatching it from his uncle's grasp. Thorin stepped backwards, a hand on his nephew's shoulder, as Kili read the note, his eyes getting glassier and glassier as he read.

'Ransom….the treasure bestowed upon generations of dwarves….' He read outloud, loud enough for Gandalf to hear- the Wizard stood, eyes and face set in an angry expression.

'What does this part mean?' he asked, showing Thorin the note, pointing at a near illegible part.

'It means…it means that if they don't get what they want, they'll take their revenge on Fili….for each day we are late for our payment they will deliver something to us- and not just a braid.' Thorin replied, bile in his throat.

'What?' Kili cried, shaking his head. 'You mean they'll…'

'Yes Kili, that's what I mean,' Thorin nodded, before putting his forehead on Kili's and pressing hard. 'I will not let this happen- they are mere men, mere fools!'

'They want treasure, gold….we don't have anything!' Kili muttered, voice cracking. 'We need to find a village, we need to raise funds, we need to-'

'Kili, we will not need to for I intent to rescue your brother without need to pillage or steal!' Thorin said, taking hold of his nephew's face and levering it upwards so they faced each other- Kili's face was now streaked with tears, his eyes darting around for any sign of his brother.

'I will find your brother, and I will bring him back here- I will then bestow the fiery revenge of dwarven kind to his captors!' he promised, his voice faltering a little as Kili crumpled, shaking his head. He held him tight as rain started falling through the trees- after a while he moved his head backwards so their eyes met once more. 'We move at first light, you and me- the others I will leave behind to keep camp, and sort through our weapons….I did not think we'd need to use them so soon in our journey.' He said, looking down at Kili and rubbing the back of his head comfortingly. Kili sniffed, nodding.

'How do you know where he's gone?' he asked, eyes wide with fear.

'Balin found a trail, like….like a body was dragged through some underbrush.'

'Why don't we move now? We could take them by surprise…'

'And if we were to lose that element of surprise? Fili is as good as dead then- no, we go in light, in silence….with bow and blade.'

Kili nodded, turning away as emotion almost clouded over him- he needed to be strong now, for his brother's sake as well as his own. He sat apart from everyone else, who were sat in an uneasy silence, the crackling of the fire the only noise- each had a weapon in his hands, and each were checking it, tuning it, honing it, cleaning it….Thorin sat sharpening his blade with a whetstone, eyes dark as they scanned the forest. He got out his bow and arrows and a small blade, eyes narrowed as he struck the stone, sharpening the blades.

He was going to be ready by morning light, and he was going to get his brother back-

Whatever it took.

**Next chapter- victory or defeat? Find out soon!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm really sorry for being so late! Real life is majorly getting in the way of ff, so I really apologise! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Onwards...**

Fili's eyes shot open at the sudden scrambling, scuffling noise to his left. He looked about in the rapidly gathering darkness of the room, trying to spot what was making the noise. His eyes gradually settled on a large black rat scuttling about in the corner, his claws clattering on the stone floor.

He sighed, flexing his sore hands that were still tied behind him, and moving his face to try and loosen the gag.

He had been alone now for what felt like hours, and it probably had been- the men who had taken him were nowhere to be seen, and for that he was grateful, but he couldn't help wondering what they were doing if they weren't with him...

His feet were like blocks of ice, and his nose felt like it was going to drop off any second- the nights were certainly quite cold in this part of the world. He sat further in his chair to quell his aching lower back; he sure wasn't used to sitting in an upright position for hours on end.

An owl hooted somewhere nearby, the sudden sound making Fili's very nerves jump in anticipation- what was happening now? What had befallen the others? Had they found Kili yet? The last question running through his mind made him groan under his breath.

He craned his neck to peer out of the small open window; the moon was bright this night, but not bright enough to offer him hope. His stomach rumbled, the slight pain making him wince- he licked his dry lips, dehydrated from lack of moisture and fresh water.

A sudden noise to his left made him turn, his wrists brushing against the thick rope that bound him to the chair. He looked over into the darkness, eyes straining to see the cause. He hoped it wasn't the rat again.

The bare wall seemed to close in on him in the gloom, but as far as he could see, there was nothing in that area at all.

Suddenly, the door crashed open, sending two rats scuttling for the door- silhouetted against the moonlight, a man stood. Bein said nothing, and Fili offered no noise.

He moved into the room, shutting the door behind him before going to sit down at the small table near the window, where he took out his blade. Fili watched as he took out a whetstone and began using it to polish his blade, the sound sharp in the silence.

'My family went hungry tonight,' he finally said, voice cutting, 'again.' He looked up at Fili for the first time since he arrived, eyes narrowed. 'Your little group are yet to reply to my message.' He stated, teeth bared in a now familiar sardonic smile.

Fili looked down, unwilling to trade more pointless words with this maniac. He looked up with a jolt as Bein slammed his whetstone on the table, looking at him with piercing eyes.

'I warned you what I would do...' He whispered, almost to himself than to Fili, who was now paying the closest of attentions. He stood, his chair scraping back on the stone floor.

'...maybe they need more...persuading.' He said, taking out his dirk and advancing on Fili.

Fili shook his head with wide eyes, arching his body to the side as Bein stepped towards him, blade glinting in the moonlight. ' I guess something as trivial as hair isn't enough to show them we mean business,' he muttered, standing in front of Fili with a mad look in his eyes.

'... But what about an eye?' He mused nonchalantly, his head cocked to one side. '...or an ear?'

He bent forwards and pushed the gag from Fili's mouth; the dwarf said nothing, not even to beg. Instead he stared at the man as his eyes roved his face, mouth open slightly.

'How about a tongue?' Bein whispered, using his dirk to trace Fili's top lip. 'All you dwarves do is lie anyway...who would miss your tongue?'

'Please,' Fili finally said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, 'please...'

'Its not your fault- it's the group you're with!' Bein growled, standing back. 'They don't care enough about you to even try and come for your aid!'

'Give them more time!' Fili begged, shaking his head, 'you haven't given them enough time to-'

The slap echoed off the walls with a crack- Bein stepped back, wringing his stinging hand. 'I've given them ample time!' He spat, shaking his head, 'they've forgotten you!'

Fili said nothing once more, knowing better now than to argue. He sat back, face stoic facing the wall, cheek stinging once more. This seemed to placate Bein, who returned to the table and his whetstone.

After a while, Fili's raging thirst was beginning to overpower him. He didn't want to, but he had no choice but to ask his captor for a small mercy. 'Please,' he started, eyes wide as Bein turned sharply towards him. 'Can I have some water? I...' His voice trailed off as Bein stood, face impassive. Without answering he walked to the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Fili in a surprised silence. What had just happened? Was this a trick?

Sunlight began to replace moonlight, the fresh orange and yellow tones a stark contrast to the misery of the night. Fili eventually came to the conclusion that this was a trick...Bein wasn't going to get him water, he was just prolonging his suffering.

A twig crunched underfoot outside, but Fili knew better than to hope; he was alone. It was probably Bein back with his two cronies, bringing with them water aplenty for themselves yet none for him. He would have spat if he had the saliva.

He closed his eyes as footsteps approached the door, unwilling to look upon their smug faces as they opened the door.

The door creaked open, and he still closed his eyes- his perceived insolence would probably earn a blow, but now he was past caring. Footsteps hurried on the stone floor, to the window, just as Fili expected; Bein was back to finish the sharpening and polishing of his prized blade...

A curse in Khuzdul made him snap his eyes open.

A hand shot out, holding his shoulder and squeezing it- the brown eyes of his brother stared at him. His heart shot into his mouth, and his lips moved open and closed like a dumb fish, totally unknowing of what to say. 'K-Kili...' He finally managed, throat dry.

'Its me! I'm alright...' Kili muttered, knowing full well what was running through his big brother's mind. 'Lets get you out of here...' He added, slashing his bonds with his dagger- Fili looked to his side to see Thorin at the window, keeping watch.

'This is too easy...' He whispered in his deep voice, fingers laced on his blade.

'We have him now! Let's just get back to the others and we can get out of this place...' Kili replied, untiring the rag from Fili's mouth and gingerly helping him stand.

Fili was still staring at him, unwilling to believe...was this a trick of the eye? Had Bein access to magic the world had not yet seen? Was he testing him?

'Kili...' He whispered again, reaching out and touching his forearm, heart skipping as his hand fell on flesh and bone, not shadow or mist. 'How...?'

'We can talk later!' Thorin muttered, eyes roving his nephew. He noted with a growl the various bruises and red marks on his face, but was more than relived to see he was mostly unhurt.

They were about to turn and walk through the door when a chuckle emanated from the doorway. Fili froze, almost turning to sit back down, knowing what was coming- instead he stood in front of his brother, fingers lacing into his sleeve. Thorin puffed out his chest in front of them, facing Bein with eyes ablaze.

'If you let us leave without issue, we will give you none in return.' He bargained, voice fiery but contained.

Bein laughed deep in his throat, before shaking his head. Two shadows fell in behind him- the two men who helped capture Fili, Kili noted immediately.

'Oh, you dwarves...' He snorted, voice low. 'What will it take for your race to learn?'

Fili stepped backwards, pulling Kili back...he knew what was coming- he had to get Kili out of here...

'Kili, run!' He shouted, taking hold of his chair and launching it at the three men, pushing his brother to the side. 'Get out of here!'

Kili stumbled, grabbing Fili's sleeve too, pulling him with him- only for Fili to wrench backwards, ripping it from his grasp. 'Go! I'll be right beside you!'

But it was too late- Bein stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding the splintered chair. 'Shouldn't have done that, He growled, his fellow men jumping in front, catching Thorin in the jaw with a punch, sending him careening to the floor before advancing of the brothers.

'Oh, you really shouldn't have done that...'

**Uh oh, so the rescue didn't entirely go to plan...find out what happens next soon!**

**I was trying to channel my inner Ramsay Snow ( a particularly nasty character from Game of Thrones) for Bein, so I hope he's sufficiently creepy/nasty for you!**

**Please review!**

**I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
